1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image processing system, a three-dimensional image processing apparatus, and a three-dimensional processing method.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, three-dimensional image processing systems using an imaging device and a motion sensor have been well known. In JP-A-2013-192591, there is disclosed a method that, by causing a camera to image a target together with a light source blinking that is synchronized with time-series measurement data output from a motion sensor, allows moving image recording data output from the camera and the time-series measurement data output from the motion sensor to be synchronized with each other.
In general, however, a frame rate that is a time resolution of a camera is significantly lower than a time resolution of a motion sensor. In the method disclosed in JP-A-2013-192591, therefore, even though the light source blinking is synchronized with the time-series measurement data output from the motion sensor at a time resolution of the motion sensor, the camera is not capable of recording the light source blinking at a time resolution that is the same as the time resolution of the motion sensor, thus causing a problem in that it is difficult to accurately cause the moving image recording data and the measurement data to be synchronized with each other. Further, a time slippage between the moving image recording data and the measurement data leads to a position misalignment between two target's images represented by the respective two data. Further, such a problem notably appears when a very fast motion, such as a golf swing, is recorded and played backed.